mi dulce prometida
by lenxmiku3
Summary: es de miku que esta enamorada de luka su mejor amiga estan se aman, hasta que a miku la compromenten se casa y ya no la puede ver como antes a miku


Mi linda princesa y su prometido

Mikuxlen

Miku hatsune es hija de una de las familias mas bajas de la nobleza que tiene dos hermanos una es hachune y la otra es mikuo (mikuo tiene complejo) es un mundo de magia donde solo en aquellos que la naturaleza fluyye el ellos sale la magia, una mañana ella feliz grita

Miku: no me quiero levantar

Mayordomo: oujo-sama levántese sus papas le dirán algo importa

Miku: arhhhhhhgg¡ me levanto

30 minutos después

*toc*toc

Madre: pasa miku

Miku: madre de que me querías hablar

Madre: hija te casaras con un muchacho de tu dos años mayor de edad . los dos reino se tiene que unir pero los príncipes ya están casados asi que nuestra familia se casara con un muchacho de allá len kagamine y se unirán por ese matrimonio

miku: qué¡(agarrando a su mayordomo y pegándole)

Mayordomo; llego su hermana ojo-sama

madre: que pase , ahora si viene lo importante , miku vivirán tu y len en otro pueblo y vivirán juntos 2 años volverán y serán felices

miku: (olle, tu si estas safada del cerebro ¿Cómo crees que me casare?)

Hermana: Yo que tengo que ver con esta mujer loca y tu suerte(como si me importara)¨*mirando a miku sale caminando*

Madre: tu hermano , vendrá ya que te casarad *sonriendo*

Miku: (vali, madres) no , cuando venga lo sacas. * sale corriedo*

Madre: *susurra en el oído del mayordomo- no la dejes, irse.

El mayordomo hace lo que le pide- no ira a ningún lado sin escuchar por completo a su madre, -ok – dice miku

madre: miku , tu familia puede subir de nivel de la nobleza con esto

¿entendiste?

Miku- loca ,locas y loca , como me comprometeré con alguien , no ves que mi magia es un desastre, ¿Cómo me aguantarme? ,.

Madre: Olle mas respeto*le da un zape*

Ok- dijo miku enojada

Madre: vendrá luka hoy en la tarde para decirte suerte

Miku conteta por la llegada de su mejor amiga sonríe como loca , va y le dice a sus sirvientes que arreglen la casa como mas puedan, fui de compras por un vestido pero como mi familia es baja no podía entrar a todas las tiendas eso me enoja KYAAAAAAAAAA¡

Luka es una de las familias as ricas de todo el reino y ella es una de las magas mas reconocidas en el mundo pero varias personas le ganan, eso me enoja es mi mejor amiga en todo el universo pero su enemigo a muerte es gakupo kumai.

Luka abre la puerta y dice

Luka : miku-chii ¡¿Cómo has estado?

Miku: y bien ¡ luka-chan esta aquí siiiiiiii¡

Luka: miku-chi escuche que fuiste elejida para casarte con alguien del reino vecino y nose como t aguantara tu magia

Miku: no es mi culpa que mi magia sea asi *enojada*

Madre: Hay luka han pasado muchas cosas

Madre : has de estar cansada ayúdale con su equipaje maid

La maid le lleva su equipaje , lo que nadie sabe es que miku y luka se quieren un poquito mas que amigas. Lo que pasa es que son las únicas personas que sean apoyado y se quieren íntimamente pero tenían que aceptar que eran mujeres y no se podían amar asi que solamente tenían un amor prohibido y ya.

Llegan a la habitación de miku y luka, miku se le avienta a luka y le da un beso en la boca, luka feliz de que esta ves comienzo miku y todo lleva a lemon.

En la mañana entre las sabanas estaban ellas luka despierta a miku con un beso, miku despertó alegre llego una maid , la maid ya sabía el secreto y sabía que aunque estuviera mal ella sabía que se amaban de verdad y que si es posible cancelar el matrimonio de len y miku.

-Señorita miku, cámbiese viene su prometido.- dijo la maid

Miku , enojada porque jamás se lo dijeron más que nadie su coraje la mataba porque quería ella estar todo el día con luka pero bueno lo tuvo que aceptar asi que se puso como lo más fea como para que el cancelara el matrimonio.

Aunque no sabe que tipo de persona es asi que no sabe le comento su plan a luka a ver si funcionaba, las dos estaban de acuerdo. Termino de arreglarse y todavía no llegaba así que fueron a tomar el te al patio como nadia las estaba viendo se dieron un beso. Llego la maid afirmando que ya llegaron asi que ella fue corriendo cuando fue vio a una muchacho muy guapo tan guapo que le sangro la nariz , fue corriendo con luka y le comento luka se puso celosa y le limpio la nariz . Le tuvo que cambiar el vestido ya que lo mancho toda de sangre y ya bajaron y luka lo conocía , el era un mujeriego , molesto , atrevido, loco y era muy criticador con una mujer , si el era kagamine

Luka triste de que el sea su prometido, miku es el mismo muchacho que le izo sangrar la nariz

Madre jalo a miku y dijo

-Ella es miku hatsune, tu prometido

Len se rio como loco por que si juagaba con sus maids y ella era plana pero literalmente

-Encerio, dejen de bromear.

Su hermana rin le pego en la cabez enoja y pidió disculpas por eso

Los reyes y las reinas hablaron y que estas familias se unirían y unirían los reinos la boda será mañana. Con un pacto de magia sellaron el contrato todos.

Miku lo tuvo que aceptar pero ella no dejaría a luka asi que decidieron el adulterio, con lagrimas entregando todo su mal.

Len quiso saber mas de miku asi que fue a una tienda de magia donde compro un lupa lujuria esa lupa te muestra la virginidad quien le guste , ect. Te las mostraría esa cosa.

Fue corriendo con miku el pensaba que ella era virgen y todas esas cosas , le dijo dijo que se la pusiera cundo llego luka le fue corriendo para que no se la ponga y miku ya se la puso , len pensó esta no sabe ni besar apuesto , como viviré asi.

La lupa se puso verde

Lupa

Verde: es casi completamente sucia

Amarillo: apenas

Rojo:nada

Entonces la lupa , reflejo todas las veces que estuvo con luka , mostraba besos y una vez se divirtetio con un muchacho llamado mikuo , su primo.

Len impacktado de eso ya se desmayo.

Luka: miku, QUE HICISTE , esa lupa refleja tus romances

Miku corrió como loca hacia donde estaba len kagamine y le dijo:

-Len,¿Qué fue lo que vists?

-Olle , lo vi todo , contéstame un cosa ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con un hombre, si nisiquiera te gustan los hombre?

- mis padres me obligaron, ya conteto*comenco a llorar*

Llega y la abraza y el lo que pensaba era por instinto , no la pensó dos veces la abrazo y se la llevo a su cuero ella pegándole y dándole patadas la avento a su cama *era la primera mujer que no caia en su encanto* . Luka fue tras ella, el había cerrado con le dijo:

-¿Qué crees . que haces? -miku

-Serás mi esposa mañana y perdiste ya todo .-len

-ehhh? , como que todo-miku

-Ya diste tu virginidad , a esa luka¿Por qué?-len

-¿Qué te importa?-miku

Len no lo pensó dos veces se le avento sobre su cama le agarro las muñecas con una mano al parecer el era fuerte como poderle sostener las dos manos con una mano y la beso tanto que ls saliva era demasiada ella solo con su rodilla le dio un golpe. El por el dolor se cae de la cama ella se levanta y le dice :

-Puede que tengas razón, no te tengo por que engañar con nadie sea mujer o hombre pero no soy tuya

Len es la primera mujer que conoce que le dice que no asta ya se acostó con luka , el defraudado no entiende el porque le pasa eso asi que le dijo a una maid que valla que quiere un masaje fue la maid del secreto , el le pregunto y ella como maid le tuvo que comentar por que se amaban le explico:

Miku es plana y nadie la quería , simpre solo tuvo a luka a sa lado todo el mundo quería luka por su magia y cuerpo nadie por su corazón asi que ellas dos se tenían una a la otra y ellas pues una cosa llego a otra, asi que porfavor cancele el compromiso yo solo quiero ver feliz a la señorita miku.

Len se quedo pensando que hara si se casaba con miku ya no veria a sus maids , pero el le atrai la atención miku .Fue con su hermana y le explico la situación la hermana impactado que miku hiciera eso casi piensa que fue un chiste pero no parecía le dio una solución:

Cásate con ella

Ya fue el dia siguiente y fue la boda:

Dijieron las palabras y los dos aceptaron yse besaron . Como luna de miel se tenían que ir a vivir a un lugar donde no lo conozcon y vivier ahí hasta que pasen 10 años.

Miku no sabia que hacer asi que solo acepto y se fue

2 dias después…..

Ya empacado todo solo se fueron en el viaje en tren no se hablaron nada , llegaron y chiquita la casa un cuarto demasiado chiquito , tenían que estar ahí.Len le dijo

-Aquí no hay maids asi que ire a ver que mujer me da una noche que si me de placer. –dijo len

Miku lo jala y le dice:

A no tu te quedas a ayudarme a limpiar esta casa es un desastre ok –dijo miku

No quiero , entiendes-dijo len

Por que yo ¿?

Aparte tenemos que hablar como actuaremos por que decir que tu y yo estamos casados primero me muero si alguien se entera.

Pues di que soy tu prometido

No y no…, sabes que si vete yo la limpio y cuando la traigas di que somo hermanos vale

No, gracias – dijo len , la agarra y la tumba , la comienza a besar el cuello y besarla la boca y su mano se va metiendo en su camisa , poco a poco su ropa se va quitando gracias a su mano ella sin poder aser ya que este la ato enoja con el pie se lo quita de encima y el le dice:

Que crees que haces?

Olle , no dejare que tu me toques

Si lose, eres plana ,sin atractivos físicos y todavía te toque y tu encerio eres plana

Desatame- grito enojada

Y si no lo hago

Quien limpiara la casa?

Y mi cuarto es un cochinero , me acostumbre

El hace como si la fuera a desatar pero no solo le llego por atrás y le comenzó a lamer el cuello con su dos pies la agarro con sus dos manos la agarro el pecho y ella hiso gemidos de excitación y no los dejaba de hacer :

Deja de hacer eso

No quiero – dijo con una voz seductora

El con sus manos le quito la falda y toda la noche el la disfruto pero ella no

Amanecio.


End file.
